


greedy

by orphan_account



Series: dbh nsfw drabbles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom RK900, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Game, Praise Kink, neck kink, or uh... androids... parts... play?, rk900 referred to as 'nines', some body worship, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gavin loosens his grip on Nines' hair, moves to stroke the rough hairs at the base of his neck—Nines barely shivers from the touch. He's so utterly silent during this; it annoys Gavin to no end. It isn't until Gavin slides his fingers against his neck that Nines suddenly flinches, tenses against his lips, lets out the tiniest noise.Oh,he realizes.Holy fuck.





	greedy

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is my love letter to rk900. he is my absolute favorite, and i am in love with him. as a top, i think he's absolutely gorgeous.
> 
> but i also want him to be destroyed until he's begging and crying. so, here we are.
> 
> is this ooc? probably. but i don't care. i'm just here to have fun. i hope you all are, too.

Gavin  _loves_  the height difference between him and Nines. He loves being taken down a peg, put in his place, shoved into a wall by someone much stronger than him— _why don't you show everyone how much you really hate androids?—_ and made to be begging for mercy. It's all a game, really, because once Nines began to learn what being  _deviant,_  what being in a  _relationship_  really meant, what affection was, it was nonstop. Cuddling, kissing, touching, fingers ghosting on arms, heads resting on shoulders. It really makes him wonder, from time to time, because Nines was built to be  _perfect,_  to be so much stronger and more powerful than anything else, and yet he kisses Gavin like he's a dying man, like Gavin is anything to write home about.

He kisses him now, Gavin laying back on the couch with Nines on top of him, hands frantically roaming into hair and onto backs and chests. Gavin parts his legs, slots one of his knees between Nines' even though he knows that he doesn't have anything there to begin with. He doesn't need it. His sensors, his wires, his mere skin, is more than enough.

Nines wriggles closer until they're chest to chest, his hands traveling up the length of Gavin's arms until he can lace their fingers together.  _Sap,_  Gavin mutters against his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip and tugging, relishing in the small exhale Nines lets out from it. In retaliation, Nines pulls away for a moment to peck at his lips once, twice, then slowly run his tongue over them, teasingly— _God._  Gavin groans, wrings his fingers into Nines' hair and tugs him closer, shoves their lips together in another rough kiss, but this is different; almost as if time is slowing down. They kiss almost lazily, taking their time exploring one another's mouths, tracing lips. Gavin loosens his grip on Nines' hair, moves to stroke the rough hairs at the base of his neck—Nines barely shivers from the touch. He's so utterly  _silent_  during this; it annoys Gavin to no end. 

It isn't until Gavin slides his fingers against his neck that Nines suddenly flinches, tenses against his lips, lets out the tiniest noise.

 _Oh,_  he realizes.  _Holy fuck._

He pauses, only for the briefest moment, his eyes widening as Nines pulls away from his mouth just enough so their lips still brush, so he can feel the hot breath fanning on his face. Gavin glances from his eyes, to where his hands rest on Nines' neck. He gently strokes where a human's pulse would be with his thumb, and Nines' eyes flutter shut from the contact. So after a brief moment of speculation, Gavin digs his nails into both sides of Nines' neck and drags them down to his shoulders.

" _Ah—_ " comes out of Nines, before he squeezes his mouth shut and tightens his fists next to Gavin's head. His hips jerk, despite not feeling any sort of sensation there, a ghost of what could be. He shifts a little bit, glances up at Gavin's face and predicts the shit-eating grin that starts to form because he slaps a hand over his mouth and warns, "Don't."

Gavin knows that most, if not all, androids are not built with dicks. Or vaginas. Or  _nipples,_  even. But some have their own erogenous zones that sprout simply from their deviancy, their breakthrough from their programming, and their freedom to  _feel_  things. What was his brother thinking, honestly?

("They're extra," he remembers Elijah had said, shrugging. "Marketing tactic. The sex androids have them, obviously, but even then they're interchangeable."

"You knew about deviancy from the start, didn't you?" It was phrased like a question but it wasn't one.

Elijah had just grinned, in that horrible vague way he always did. "What's under an android's pants is their own choice.")

Anyway. Gavin knows about the sensitivity of Nines' hands and fingers, but  _this?_  His neck? What a steal.

He pulls Nines' hand off of his mouth and strokes his thumb in between his ring and middle finger, watching the lovely flush of color rise to Nines' cheeks. With his other hand, he rakes his nails up and down the side of Nines' neck. Both stimulation at the same time causes Nines to let out the tiniest of whimpers, teeth reaching out to catch his lower lip, his thighs tightening around Gavin's sides. 

"Why didn't you tell me your neck was sensitive too?"

"Too much—" Nines starts, voice strained, then breaks off with a quick sharp inhale when Gavin brings the tip of his fingers into his mouth. "—i-input." His voice box catches on the last word, making a robotic stutter. It's one of the hottest things in the world. 

"Mm-hm," Gavin hums, scraping his teeth against the side of Nines' finger. "So, you're sensitive? So what?"

"It's . . . " Nines sighs when Gavin pulls his fingers from his mouth and resides to kissing his cheek, his jaw, " . . . embarrassing."

"Embarrassing," Gavin echoes with a scoff. "Lets me know you're actually fucking enjoying something, at least."

Nines is quiet for a moment. Then, "I always enjoy it."

Gavin's body goes hot and so does his face. "Well, you're just always so damn quiet."

"Then make me loud."

 _Oh._  He wasn't expecting _that._  Gavin pulls away with a start, letting Nines maneuver them until Gavin is sitting with his back to the couch and Nines is quite literally in his lap. He holds his hips steady, his hands somewhat trembling, eyebrows shot to his hairline and eyes wide.  _Is this real life?_

Nines is blushing, but he retains that cool exterior he always exudes as he trails his hands from Gavin's thighs, brushing over his crotch, up his abdomen and chest, until they loosely wrap around his neck and shoulders, grinding his bottom down a little more. "I'm a deviant, right, Gavin?" he murmurs. "Make me feel free."

Holy shit. Holy _fuck._  Okay. Okay.

Gavin closes his eyes, tilts his head back, and takes a deep breath. "Baby, I think you're gonna kill me."

"Mmm . . . " Nines mumbles, one of his hands going to play with the back of Gavin's hair. "That would be . . . somewhat unfortunate."

" _Somewhat?_  " Gavin repeats, and then grins. "I'll show you _somewhat._  "

And with that, he leans down and kisses into the crook of Nines' jaw, before licking a stripe down the length of it. The rest of Nines' sarcastic retorts go unsaid, forgotten, and he shivers in Gavin's lap, his fingers clenching into his hair and his shirt. He squirms, fucking _squirms,_  when Gavin nips at his clavicle and trails a line of kisses right back up the middle of his throat, sucking into right underneath his chin. He squirms, again, right into Gavin's crotch, grinding on accident. Gavin hisses, his breath catching in his throat.  _Fuck._

He starts biting now, giving the area a soft kiss before baring his teeth down. It won't hurt him, but he'll most definitely  _feel_  it—and he  _does,_  gasping sharply, mouth hanging open and his jaw clenching. Spurred on by the noises, Gavin grabs onto one of Nines' hands and starts digging his thumb into the center of his palm, circling it, dragging his nail up and down the length of his fingers, massaging the areas between them. With his other hand he pulls and massages and pinches into the side of Nines' neck that he isn't biting and licking at. 

Nines has gone from making loud, sharp and quick noises to burying his face in Gavin's shoulder and whining,  _whimpering_  quietly into the fabric as all of his systems start to pile up too much input. He can feel the heat from his core from everywhere he touches (is that  _steam_  coming from his mouth?), and even if it may not do anything for him, Nines starts to grind down into Gavin's clothed cock, the hand that isn't being played with reaching down to scramble his buttons and fly open. His hand wraps around his cock and— _fuck,_  he's so warm, so frantic, so  _desperate_  with how he moves his shaky hand up and down, oh so sensitive to every touch.

Gavin takes his hands away for a moment to unbutton Nines' shirt (the latter huffs at the loss of sensation and gives a little angry grip of his cock in retaliation), shoving it off his shoulders and running his hands along the exposed skin. He's built to be so perfect, so strong, and while Gavin may find beauty in all body types . . . Nines' muscles were certainly a bonus.

He maps his hands all along the skin of Nines' back, his mouth returning to its new favorite place, sucking at the skin even though he knows there won't be any bruises left over. It isn't until one particular bite causes Nines to let out a surprised moan that he realizes that everywhere he touches Nines, his artificial skin fades to reveal white, the sensors and wires underneath slightly visible to the eye, sparkling information bit by bit. He trails his tongue along one of the wires he can see; Nines bites at his lip to suppress another moan, his hand slowing down on his cock for a moment as his body reacts to the sensation.

"Does it feel good, baby?" he asks, just to be annoying, and grins against his love's neck when he huffs against his shoulder and doesn't reply. His LED goes yellow.

Gavin loves touching him. He runs his hands along his back, up his shoulder blades, around his hips and down his thighs. He spoils him with gentle petting for a few moments before reaching up and dragging his nails cruelly down his throat.

"Ah— _shit—_ " Nines curses, which means he's really feeling it, because he never curses. Too unprofessional, he always said, the bitch. He moans again, high-pitched and full of static, his breath catching and repeating in his little voice modulator. Both of his hands are now squeezing and massaging his cock, too quick to be only for Gavin's benefit, now.

"Your hands feelin' good?" he asks, or more like mutters, right into Nines' ear. When Nines just trembles in reply, he resolves himself to make him come as intensely as possible; he strokes and touches all around his neck and collarbone anywhere his mouth doesn't, murmuring praises against the white base— _you look so fuckin' hot like that, so desperate, you're so beautifully sensitive, baby._ His rough words are somewhat stopped when heat starts to coil in the pit of his stomach, and he hisses, thrusting his hips up into Nines' hands, moaning softly against his skin. "You're gonna make me come, baby."

At that, Nines lets out the softest noises. His whimpers start to get more and more intense as Gavin bites, kisses, and scratches, scratches, scratches against his neck, all along his exposed wires and edges. Nearly his entire skin layer is deactivated now, but he looks too far gone to notice, flushed where it still can be seen. Gavin's close, he can feel it, and he wants to make Nines come, wants him to be free, like he asked, wants him to lose his mind for once, wants him to know that he doesn't have to be the perfect, more resilient, upgraded android he thinks he does.

(He can just be Gavin's, in his arms, in his touch.)

One more quick stroke and Gavin's coming, all over Nines' hands. He tosses his head back and gasps, and the way he accidentally tightens his hands around Nines' throat seems to be what does it for him—his eyes go wide in shock, his mouth hangs open in a silent scream, and his entire body twitches. His body is completely white and the wires underneath spark and shine and a soft whirring noise starts to come out from inside him. His LED spins red for a few moments, and he flutters his eyes shut, panting in an attempt to reduce his body temperature. Gavin just watches, astounded, mystified, utterly in love with the android on top of him.

After a few moments, Nines clears his throat, subtly reactivates his artificial skin, and averts his eyes as his LED goes back to yellow. Gavin grins, the smile splitting his face wide, and opens his mouth, probably to say something stupidly endearing and romantic that will only embarrass Nines further (he never had a filter after sex), but then—

"Nines! What the fuck!?"

He wipes his cum all over Gavin's shirt.

Fuckin' androids.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering: yes, the title does, in fact, come from ariana grande's song "greedy".
> 
> [dbh blog](https://cyberlifc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
